


Fragments

by giatari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giatari/pseuds/giatari
Summary: Did you lose your memory or are you remembering something different?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sea of Galilee and any other names that appear in this fanfic are my property.
> 
> Any images I link are also mine as well.

Just breathe deeply and focus on the course ahead. My hands gripped tightly on the reins my Galilee. I’ve walked this course a dozen of times but still I am nervous, we were the final pair to go and the time to beat was 60.5 seconds, definitely wouldn’t be able to beat it but I trusted my mount and I know he trusted me too.

 

“Our final entry for this evening is Y/F/N/ Y/L/N atop [Sea of Galilee](https://i.imgur.com/32QXPza.jpg), a 6 year old Thoroughbred gelding.”

  
  


‘Great’ I thought to myself, ‘Here goes nothing.’

 

As I urged him to enter the arena a sudden jolt swept through my body and I shot out of bed like a rocket.

 

“Y/n! Are you okay?” A man asked bursting into the room.

 

A memory? But, there’s no way that could be true… no way at all… How is that a memory, and of what? I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked over at the man.

 

“Who am I really?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from my phone. Just some filler information:)

I was in a terrible accident...

I lost all hope of freedom as the building I took shelter in came collapsing down on us all. Something happened that day in Richmond and nobody knows what happened. All I can piece together is screaming, glass shattering, and the ground shaking as the ceiling fell on me. I should've  been killed, but I wasn't. Somehow I was spared, but I never understood why I was spared.

* * *

It seemed like a normal day at first, spring was finally here and it was all starting to warm up. I decided I needed to go into town for a bit and do some shopping. I had no idea that the weather would turn so quickly.

One minute I'm outside wearing a short purple sundress enjoying the slight breeze in the air, the next everything turns cold. The wind picks up as it starts to snow. Nobody knows what was happening at all. We started running into buildings trying to seek shelter, when suddenly just as I remembered. The glass shattered, we screamed, people tried to escape but the ceiling caved in on us all. My legs were pinned under something. I groaned for help as I tried to push the remains of building debris off my legs, but I was weak and couldn't do it.

The ground started to shake some more, a loud inhumane scream broke through the air, and that's when we knew... they were here to hopefully help us.

 

But we were gravely mistaken.


End file.
